Because we're NOT bad!
by LPlover93
Summary: Prompt!fic. What if the Warblers, by habit, go to Blaine's side during the Michael-off? EP11 spoilers, though I don't think anyone has not seen it till now.


This was inspired by a prompt in the Glee Fluff Meme. It went like this:

The Warblers are so used to following Blaine that they accidentally go to his side during the Michael-off in the parking garage.

Hope you like it!

And the title is inspired from the chorus of Michael Jackson's "Bad".

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or any of its' characters. If I did, it would be called Klee.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sebastian was on top of the world. The New Directions had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. Not only did their trust in Blaine lessen, he was sure he had made one more hit on the armour that was Kurt's and Blaine's so called relationship. He went to Dalton and entered the choir room. David and Jeff were looking through the tune-books for a Michael Jackson song in an acapella arrangement. Sebastian gave a small smirk and screwed up his face in what he thought was a really devastating expression. Everyone somehow turned their face to look at him and their faces equally dropped.

Jeff asked resignedly, "What happened this time?"

Sebastian gave a sniff which was so false but somehow all the Warblers lapped it up. He said, "Crap, I never knew Blaine was capable of being so cruel. He said that he gets the rights to Michael automatically, seeing how he was the only one out of all of us that could actually sing. I was so irritated at him I told him we would take it to the streets to get the rights to sing Michael songs."

Nick got up from his seat on the couch and said, "He pretends to come back and sing "Uptown Girl" with us, gives us free tickets to his show. Was all that bribery for the backstabbing he would do in the future?"

Trent was the most upset with all this fiasco. Blaine was the sweetest guy he had ever met. When Trent had transferred to Dalton, he was a very shy kid. He was very scared of talking to all the rambunctious boys. Blaine was the one who helped him come out of his shell and made him prepare his audition piece to get into the Warblers. Which is why he couldn't believe that Blaine suddenly grew a mean streak and insulted the Warblers every time he got a chance to do so.

He actually didn't realize how every Warbler was falling over their feet to entertain Sebastian. He wasn't even cute. He couldn't actually believe that David was following him, seeing how he was Blaine's best friend for the past so many years. He was worried that David's mental wires had burnt out with Wes and Blaine leaving at the same time.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

They had finally prepared the acapella version of "Bad" seeing how they were dancing on the streets, literally. Blaine and a hot girl were the only ones there. Flint was shocked when he heard Blaine saying, "Let's decide." From what Sebastian had said Blaine was getting ready to cheat on Kurt, which is why he was pissed as Kurt was the sweetest guy ever. And he said Blaine had turned into a juvenile delinquent after getting the freedom he wanted in public school. This was the same Blaine he had known all his life, fighting for the thing he wanted. And then, he exchanged a look with Niff ( That's Jeff and Nick, if you didn't know) and they were so close that they also realized the same thing immediately.

And as they started singing, the Warblers (except Sebastian, of course) couldn't help but feel that what they were doing was wrong, somehow. They didn't realize till Blaine started singing the chorus, and the Warblers automatically started humming to what he was singing. They then did a spin that Blaine had taught them during their performance of "Misery" and started singing along with him.

The New Direction people and Sebastian had stopped still, shocked by what was going on. However, they continued till the song was over and then said, "We are so very sorry, Blaine. Sebastian brainwashed us so much that we were almost brain dead. Thanks for bringing us back to life." And Kurt just smirked at Sebastian as he walked away.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Thanks to my awesome love, my wifey, my beta CrazySue05. Please review, it makes me smile when I'm depressed due to exam tension!


End file.
